Victoria
Victoria Moon is an awakened number 10, an awakened anti-warrior. She is an offensive type, capable of manipulating the minds and thoughts of her enemies. She is over two hundred years old and had a lonely life in the Organization. She was in charge of inspecting shipments for the Retrieval Squad and was constantly harassed by her handler, Camondo, for not listening to him. Appearance Victoria's awakened form is that of a death head moth with a human body and a maw on the back. Her semi-awakened form has two sets of moth legs around her neck and waist and moth wings. She has a flexible and sharp proboscus in both her awakened and semi-awakened forms which is her sole means of physical attack. Personality Victoria is generally a kind and peaceful awakened, barely ever attacking or eating people. She loves to be outside and values friendship. Sometimes she doesn't think about her actions but she always tries to protect her comrades, even through self-sacrifice. Abilities Victoria is a master of sensory control. She can disorient enemies and make others see her as a friend. She is very adept with yoki manipulation and has a very good yoki-perception, seeing yoki as waves and shades rather than the light that most yoki-imbued beings see. She is an offensive type awakened and is part of the eye class. She is capable of creating illusions for weak minded awaken and can possibly control mindless beings like corrupt beings and possibly awakened Amelia (whom lost a sense of self due to her implants). She is also capable of sending out yoki waves which can give slight annoyances to severe migraines to those who receive them. If she is severely injured or needs to conserve energy, she can form a sturdy cocoon. This cocoon sacrifices mobility for amplified abilities and protection. History ]] As an anti-warrior, she secretly met with another warrior, Vanessa, and decided that they would escape the organization by any means, even if they had to awaken. According to the current number 10, Melaine, her escape was successful and resulted in many casualties in Staff. Her escape was nicknamed "The Victoria Moon Incident" and is the cause of why all number 10 warriors have a pet to keep them company so they will not attempt to escape out of desperate loneliness. Victoria awoke at an unknown point in time but refrained from eating humans. She later arrived in Purge and was arrested for vagrancy. Upon finding out that she was "a yoma", she was placed in the execution room to get rid of those that the corrupt Captain Ducard wanted to eliminate to preserve his secrets. Meeting Grace Grace and her hunting party appear in Purge on request of Captain Ducard who realizes that Victoria has become a liability to him and needs to be eliminated, suspecting her of killing his men. Grace proceeds to try to hunt Victoria down, all while Victoria carefully watches through numerous holes in the walls. Victoria, seeing Grace as special, attempts to communicate with her via yoki synchronization but is surprised to see it fail due to Grace's lack of aura. She manages to contact Grace upon attaching a piece of herself onto Grace's ear and offers to help Grace to find the northern bandit camps in exchange for finding her and rescuing her. Grace agrees to this even though she was sent to kill Victoria in the first place. Victoria uses her sensory abilities to guide Grace and help her out by illuminating dark hallways and using her sensory control on Nixie to hide Grace's presence. Upon reaching Victoria, Grace burst into the execution room and is confronted by a corrupt iron maiden, the being which is truly killing all who are sent to the room. The being itself was created from Victoria's blood but kept her alive and painfully impaled on spikes in order for it to continue to live. Grace quickly kills it, disregarding Victoria's previous request to kill her upon entering the room, stating that she always keeps her promises. Grace grabs the injured Victoria and quickly escape the prison as Victoria's withdrawal from the walls and the collateral damage from the battles waged in the prison weaken the foundation, leading to its collapse. Outside, Victoria breathes her first breath of fresh air and sees the sky again for the first time in 13 years. Grace asks if Victoria can help her rescue Lucia and Victoria agrees. Victoria, weak from hunger, asks if she can devour the 90 corpses of the men killed by Brook and Nixie to regain strength and Grace agrees, believing that dead humans aren't humans anymore. Victoria then flies high above the clouds and uses sensory control over Brook, who is escaping with Lucia. Victoria's presence remains undetected and Brook looses hold of Lucia and is forced to retreat as the entire town wakes up. After Purge Victoria tags along with Grace and uses sensory control on Gloria to mask her identity as an awakened. Gloria becomes comfortable talking with her and soon both become fast friends. Under Faith's instructions, Victoria uses sensory control on Gloria to make her bold against Alice's aura when they attempt to rescue Grace from Alice's mansion but ends up making Gloria's second persona, official, more prominent. Grace becomes angry at Faith for Gloria's unbearable behavior and Victoria feels terrible since it would never have happened if she hadn't used her sensory control. Grace is assigned to a rescue mission in Mucha which was to be followed by a hunting party for the kidnapping awakened. Upon realizing that the claymore she was to rescue defected to the vanguards and the kidnapping awakened being, the abyssal one Cassandra, had good intentions and would destroy any hunting party sent after her, she decides on a plan proposed by Gloria, send a corrupt being to the claymores to be killed and avoid any confrontation between the claymores and Cassandra. Victoria volunteers to create the being and lacerates herself to feed her blood to a gut worm in order to corrupt it into a monster. Upon finishing, she sustained severe blood loss and generated a protective cocoon for herself, from which she emerged hungry. In a fit of blood mist, she flies to the Apex outpost and guts 123 horses for nourishment and returns satisfied. In Alphonse Victoria follows Grace north to search for Eliah and supports Grace when Grace confronts Arwen, Artemis, and Bonnie, masking Cassandra's presence to the trio to catch them off guard. However, she is found by Arwen and saved by Gloria who surrenders. They are taken into Noble's castle as prisoners of war. Gloria becomes separated from Victoria when Victoria is put into prison and Gloria is forced to work on servant duty. Victoria generates a cocoon for herself and proceeds to use disrupting wavelengths to mask Gloria's yoki when Gloria attempts to escape from her awakened captors. Victoria also uses her ability to manipulate weak minded awakened into doing her bidding, ranging from protecting Gloria to moving her cocoon. Grace later finds Victoria and breaks open her cocoon, rescuing her. Victoria reverted into her child form due to excess exertion and is taken away for healing by Deborah. After Omen's rampage, Victoria is pardoned and allowed to freely roam around the Castle. She is reunited with Gloria and both of them pique Arwen's interest. Arwen had never gone outside the castle before and wondered what Staff was like. Victoria reveals that it is a terrible place which saddens Gloria who reminisces about her childhood and cries. Feeling apologetic and empathetic, Victoria comforts Gloria. Arwen, Victoria, and Gloria head out of the castle and are confronted by zero-nine from Gloria's rescue team. Arwen stays behind to fight zero-nine while Victoria and Gloria run for reinforcements. As they are running, Gloria runs across Amelia who had awakened and was acting under Psyche's orders. Amelia grabs Gloria but Victoria flies to her rescue, stabbing Amelia in the eye. Victoria was grabbed by Amelia and had her wing ripped off. Amelia then swallows her but Victoria rips open her throat in order to escape. However, her ripped off wing slowed her down and Amelia simply patched her throat and swallows her again, biting her in half. She was last seen trying to command the mindless Amelia to bend to her will. Whether or not this actually worked is unclear. Relationships *Grace - Looks to help her to pay back her life-debt. Considers her a comrade. *Gloria - Victoria's close friend. Both spent time together and eventually became very close. Victoria convinced Gloria that not all awakened beings were evil. *Faith - Considers her a comrade *Cassandra - Considers her a comrade *Vanessa - One of Victoria's best friends, convinced her to leave the Organization. Victoria would often meet with Vanessa to learn about the world outside Staff. Datasheet As a claymore: Name: Victoria Number: 10 Type: Offensive Class: Anti-Eye Faction: The Organization Ratings: Yoki: B+ Agility: C Strength: C Mental: A+ Perception: A+ Leadership: E Rank: B+ Ability: "Lunacy" Technique: "Lucid Lunacy" Trivia: Prone to oversleeping due to regular nightly escapades, gazing at the moon or the auras of strong warriors from her window. If found out, she tend to hide out of sight, circle around and find a different vantage point to continue watching without risk of discovery.Category:Awakened Being Category:Grace's Comrades Category:Faith's Generation